


My Kind of Crazy

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Hunter Family Legacy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: IN SPACE!, Mutants, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Joelle Hunter is found by an alien when she was on the run from Hydra and had gotten separate from her family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But I am of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084273) by [Redonkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl). 



> Yeah, I have been reading Redonkgirl's 'But I am of the Universe' and the second story too much but they're really good so I advice you to read them ^^
> 
> 'Hell On An Angel' will be her sister's story.
> 
> 'Kick It In The Sticks' will be her mother's story.
> 
> 'Read Me My Rights' will be her grandmother's story.
> 
> Feral Canines: Typically possess the traits of a specific family of dog such as the wolf (Lupine), fox (Vulpine), coyote, jackal, dingo, or other canine species, these Ferals have the keenest sense of smell of all Ferals, acute hearing and eyesight. Like Feline Ferals, they have extreme physical strength, speed, reflexes, and agility. They also have amazing, enhanced, stamina. They are the most social of all Ferals and but are easily provoked and quick to anger. They may also possess enhanced moonglow. Due to their sense of smell, Canine Ferals are expert trackers. Like Felines and Ursines, they are fiercely territorial as well.

** Prologue **

_**Canada.** _

A teenage girl was tearing through the forest with a hand pressed against her side to try to stop the bleeding though it was pointless to because of her healing factor, in fact she could feel the bleeding slowly stop.

Thank God for being a Feral.

She skidded to a stop and looked behind her, breathing heavily as she tilted her head to the side listening to any signs of pursuit. She didn't hear anything but it didn't mean they weren't tracking her at a distance.

Granny Danielle Hunter was an asset that Hydra didn't want to disappear once more, and that included her two daughters and eight granddaughters. Why they couldn't capture and enslave another family of Ferals, Joelle Hunter had no idea but all this moving around in order to remain several steps ahead of Hydra was starting to get annoying. It was a good thing they age slowly otherwise, they'd all have grey hair right about now.

She turned her head when she heard a sound coming from somewhere ahead of her.

And just as she turned around, she heard a faint pop sound and then a burning pain in her shoulder that almost drove her to her knees. Joelle clasped her hand over the new wound and hissed softly in pain, she blinked as her vision started to blur.

Damn, they hit her with a tranquilizer. One that had been made for their kind.

Joelle shook her head before she started to run, or she tried to since the drug was starting to kick in.

She arrived in a clearing and collapsed, her breathing shallow and her vision dimming as a bright light appeared around her but she closed her eyes and succumbed to the drug. Joelle wouldn't be under the drug's influence for very long. Thanks to her healing factor.

\----

Joelle slowly regained consciousness, her gold eyes scanning the room that she was in before she slowly sat up.

"You got some healing, girly." A man's voice from the doorway.

She looked over to see a blue man standing there, Joelle swung her legs over the side of the bed as she kept her eyes on him. She noticed that she was in her black cotton bra and underwear.

"Yeah, that's another perk of being a Feral."

"Feral? I thought you were Terran."

"...Terran?"

"People who call Earth home."

"Ah, my people also call earth home but the humans call the people who were born with powers 'mutants'." Joelle said. "I would explain the difference but I don't want to bore you to tears."

"What's your name, Girly?"

"Joelle Hunter."

"Yondu Udonta." The blue man said as he tossed her a set of clothes. "And welcome to the Ravagers, Megan Hunter."

 "....You're not going to take me back?"

Yondu looked at her and said, "You wanna go back to the men who were chasing you?"

"....Thanks for the clothes, Yondu, I'm going to ignore the fact that someone had to remove my old ones."

"You're welcome, girly, when you're done come out and met the rest of the crew." And with that, Yondu left her alone in the room.

Joelle looked down at the clothes in her hands, she hoped her grandmother, mother and sister had escaped from Hydra and that she would be able to tell them that she was safe. She stood up and started to get dress into her new clothes, Joelle pulled her long wavy black hair back into a ponytail as she walked out of the room and headed into her new life as a Ravager.

She doubted she would ever return to earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Peter have a brother/sister relationship, and they always have the playful banter/arguing that siblings tend to have.

**Chapter 1**

**Morag**

Peter Jason Quill thought that Joelle Ellen Hunter was born yesterday or fell off a turnip truck yesterday because if he thought that she'd believe his "I forgot you there" was a believable lie he was the one that fell off said truck or was born yesterday or he was drunk. Seriously just because she had multiple concussions during the years since she had joined the Ravagers (some of which were thanks to Peter and that she healed from) didn't mean she was stupid or had brain damage. 

"We've been together for years. I KNOW you didn’t forget I was here, Peter!" Joelle yelled as she sat at their table on the Milano in her Ravager outfit, black fitted tank top and red leather pants, her once long black curly hair barely touched her shoulders. "And don't treat me like I'm one of your dumb bimbos. I can't get brain damage no matter how many times you caused me some head injuries so stop treating me like I do."

"I wasn’t thinking and I went back to how it was before." Peter said, trying to defend himself. "And I'm not...and I have seen you get up after getting shot in the head and how in the hell is that possible?!"

"Bullshit, Quill, the only times you’ve ever ‘forgotten I was here’ was when you chose to double-cross Yondu which is really stupid by the way." Joelle snapped at him as she pointed her index finger that had a long nail with a pointed tip (all her nails were like that and were colored black) on it. "Ferals have a healing factor, we pretty much can survive anything and age slowly too."

"How dare you imply that about me?" Peter asked, making Joelle roll her eyes. "No shit, Joe."

Flipping Peter off, Joelle looked down to see a call coming in from Yondu.

"No, wait, don't!" Peter started before Joelle answered it.

“Oops.” She said, deadpanned.

"I'm going to freaking murder you, Joe." Peter hissed out.

"Quill?" Yondu asked.

"Hey, Yondu." Peter said after one last dirty look at Joelle who blew him a sarcastic kiss.

"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you." Yondu said. "Is Joe with you?"

Before Peter could respond, Joelle said, "I'm here, Papa Smurf but was taking a nap when Peter decided to do this. I'm innocent and remember that I'm your favorite when you kick Peter's ass."

Peter shot Joelle another dirty look and the woman just smirked at him and took a sip of her drink, "Well, I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd save you the hassle."

"Well, where are you at now, boy?" Yondu asked not denying or admitting if Joelle was his favorite or not.

"I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that."

"I slaved putting this deal together..."

Peter interrupted him to say, "Slaved? Making a few calls is "slaved"? Ow!" He shot her another dirty look and rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him with the ball that she had thrown.

Joelle acted like she didn't do anything.

"And now you're gonna rip me off!"

"I mean, really?" Peter kept looking back at Joelle, making sure she didn't throw anything else at him. 

"We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers, we got a code."

"Yeah, and that code is "steal from everybody"."

"When I picked you up on Terra..." Yondu said.

Peter snorted at that and muttered, " 'Picked me up'."

Yondu said as though Peter didn't interrupt him, "...these boys of mine wanted to eat you."

"Yeah?"

Joelle rolled her eyes at that, why did Peter ask that when he knew about that. Yondu always told him that.

Once more Yondu acted like Peter didn't say anything, "They ain't never tasted any Terran before. I stopped 'em. You're alive because of me! I will find you, I will..."

Peter cuts him off by ending the call.

Joelle raised her eyebrow and smirked at him, "Pretty brave of you, Peter."

"Shut it and go do something while I set the coordinates for Xander." Peter said.

The female Feral's eyebrow raised even higher, towards her hair line but Peter knew her well enough by now to know that it was amused instead of offended.

"You're lucky that you're cute, Peter, otherwise I would have to hurt you." Joelle said as she placed her mug down and stood up, she stretched before she walked out. "You better hope that Yondu doesn't put a bounty on you."

"He won't."

Joelle just shook her head and walked away, she had a bad feeling about this job (aka betrayal) and one would think that given how many times she sensed something bad was going to happen and that it had saved their lives because Joelle had reacted to it in order to save their hides that Peter would take what she said seriously. And not think she was joking.

Apparently the brain dead bimbos that Peter have been sleeping with had started to corrupt him finally that or it was the typical idiocy of men that made Joelle happy that she shared her grandmother's, aunt's and mother's distaste of marrying humans. 

Not that she would consider marrying an alien man since they can be just as stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then she'll met a certain foul mouthed Raccoon xD
> 
> Yeah...if Rocket ever meets her family, it would be funny as hell hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will come back to this chapter and add to it

**Chapter 2**

_**Xander, Capital of the Nova Empire** _

On Xander, Capital of the Nova Empire, Rocket and Groot, tree-like humanoid, are spying on the Xandarians in the city.

"Xandarians. What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket said then referring to the Xandarian man with short blond hair walking on the sidewalk. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he’s assaulting us with that haircut?" He spotted a small Xandarian child getting help whilst walking. "What is this thing? Look how it thinks it’s so cool. It’s not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!" Then he spotted an older Xandarian man chatting up a pretty young woman. "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where’s your wife, old man? What a class-A prevert" Rocket laugh. "Right, Groot? Groot?" He looks over to Groot and sees he’s drinking water from the nearby fountain. "Don’t drink fountain water, you idiot. That’s disgusting!" Groot shakes his head pretending he didn’t drink it. "Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" Rocket’s tablet starts beeping warning him of a human sighting. "Whoop. Looks like we got one. Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" His tablet shows Peter talking to Bereet with another human, a woman, next to him, Rocket sees that there’s a bounty on Peter. "Forty thousand units? Groot, we’re gonna be rich." Rocket looks over to Groot and finds him drinking from the water from fountain again, he sighs and shakes his head.

+

After Bereet left them, Joelle and Peter decided to hang out before he went to see the orb.

“Listen, Joe, I’m sorry I keep leaving you behind,” Peter said as he leaned against the side of a bridge, Joelle lean against the bridge as well and facing him.

“It’s really annoying and you have to stop.” Joelle snapped, still angry. "The first two times were adorable but now it's not."

“Joe,” Peter said quietly “The reason I leave you behind is that… Well… I care a lot about you and I just want you to be safe. I need you to be safe.”

“Peter…” Joelle said quietly, placing her hand on his bicep softly and licking her lips nervously before leaning in a bit. “You are so full of shit. I mean really? Nothing can harm me, I'm practically immortal, asshole.”

Peter’s mask broke and he grinned at her.

“Had you going there for a second.”

“Yeah, sure you did, go sell the orb, moron,” Joelle said in a sarcastic manner, returning the smile before Peter left.

Joelle turned to overlook Xandar, not realizing someone was looking at her and Peter, and was pondering all ways he could spend eighty thousand units.

+

Peter enters a shop in Xandar and is greeted by the Broker. 

"Mr. Quill." The Broker greeted. 

"Broker. The orb." Peter returned the greeting as he holds out the orb and places it on the counter in front of the Broker. "As commissioned." 

"Where’s Yondu?" The Broker asked. "And your companion?" 

"Wanted to be here, sends his love. And told me to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business. Joe is waiting for me outside." The Broker picks up the orb. "What is it?" He figured that he should ask in case Joelle wanted to know. 

"It’s my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs." The Broker stated. 

"Yeah, well, I almost died getting it for you." Peter said. 

"An occupational hazard, I’m sure, in your line of work." The Broker said. 

"Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan." Peter said.

The Broker suddenly looks afraid.

"Ronan? I’m sorry, Mr. Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved." The Broker said as he gives the orb back to Peter and starts pushing him towards his shop door.

"Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Who’s Ronan?" Peter demanded. 

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" The Brokers starts pushing Peter again. 

"Woh. Come on!" Peter said. 

"He’s someone whose bad side I’d rather not be on." The Broker said.

"What? What about my bad side?" Peter demanded.

The Broker opens his shop door and pushes Peter out, "Farewell, Mr. Quill." He closes the door in Peter’s face.

Peter shouting to the Broker through his closed shop door, "Hey, we had a deal, bro!" As he steps back he notices a extremely attractive green skinned woman standing nearby watching him. 

"What happened?" 

"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord." Peter said. 

"You have the bearing of a man of honor."

Peter starts to playfully throw the orb up and down in his hand, "Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself."

+

Back at the bridge, Joelle noticed Peter had come out of the Broker’s place and was flirting with a woman leaning on the side of it. Joelle rolled her eyes and went over to her friend. He really needed to start thinking with the head on his shoulder's.

“Peter, come on let’s go.” Joelle said, the woman looking at her speculatively.

“Is this your woman?” She asked.

“I think I might actually be more offended by the fact you think I’d ever be in a relationship with him than I am by the way you called me woman.” Joelle replied, drawing a small smirk out of the woman. "I find that be very offensive at the mere thought."

“Joe, this is umm...” Peter turned to the woman to ask her name, but instead Gamora grabs the orb, kicks Peter in his stomach and runs off.

“Nice.” Joelle said sarcastically as Peter threw something like a magnetic rope which catches around Gamora's legs and trips her up, as she gets the rope off her legs Peter catches up to her but Gamora manages to kick him off and starts punching him, she holds up her knife ready to stab him.

"This wasn't the plan." Gamora said as she's about to stab Peter.

Suddenly Rocket jumps on to her and knocks her down; then to Groot referring to Peter. "Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" Rocket said as Groot extends his roots and goes to grab Gamora. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man." As he struggles with Gamora she tries to bite him. "Biting? That's not fair!" As Rocket is fighting with Gamora, Peter uses this opportunity to grab the orb and runs off.

"Thanks for just standing there and watching, Joe!" Peter snapped at his friend who had indeed just stood by and watched with an amused look on her face. "I could have died."

"It builds character or so my grandmother kept telling me." Joelle said as she ran next to him.

"I do not have those freaky healing powers that you have, Joe." Peter said as he glared at her.

"That's a damn shame too.." Joelle said in mock sadness.

Rocket struggles to hold Gamora and said, "Take it easy!" Gamora manages to free herself from Rocket and Groot's clutches, she throws Rocket aside, picks up a piece of metal, throws it at Peter's hand making him drop the orb, she grabs and as she runs off Peter jumps on to her and knocks her down but Gamora overpowers him again and hold Peter down.

Joelle skidded to a stop.

"Fool. You should have learned." Gamora said. 

“He doesn’t learn; one of his many issues.”

Joelle attached a rocket boot to the woman, sending her flying.

"Oh, now you help me?!" 

"Next time I won't help you, you ungrateful bastard."

Peter finally got the orb and was throwing it up and catching it, much to Joelle’s annoyance, when a bag was suddenly thrown over them both. The human and mutant struggled as they felt the bag being dragged.

Inside the bag, Peter struggled to get to his gun.

“Can you scoot?” He hissed at Joelle.

“Does it look like I can scoot!? I don't like being this close to you, ass hat!”

"Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional." Joelle could hear that little raccoon talking to the walking tree. "You gotta be kidding me. Hey!" The bag was suddenly dropped and they heard the woman joining in the fight again.

"Oof!"

"Ouch! Damn it, Peter, that have better been your gun jabbing me in the boob!"

"Normally I would say something highly inappropriate but I don't fancy you stabbing me with your nails."

"Smart human."

The woman opened the bag just as Peter was able to get to his gun, shooting her.

The human and mutant began to run, both tripping slightly as the bag got in the way of their legs, what they didn’t hear was the raccoon chuckling to himself.

“I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt.” He shot Peter, making the human collapse and wither, the female he was with skidded to a stop. "Yeah. Writhe, little man." He looks at Groot who is looking sadly as his severed arms. "It'll grow back, you _D'ast_ idiot. Quit whining." Just then they are captured by the Nova Corps. 

Joelle shrugged before she grabbed the orb and started to run.

Before she ran right into the Nova Corps and she came skidding to a stop.

"Oh, hey guys..." was all Megan could think to say.

Nova Arresting Pilot said, "Subject 89P13, drop your weapon." 

"Oh, crap." Rocket reluctantly drops his weapon.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest..." Nova Arresting Pilot continued to say.

At the same time Peter and Joelle were being arrested.

“Dey. ‘Sup?” Joelle said as she tilted her chin up in greeting since she had her hands behind her back.

“Not much, Joe.” He said, Joelle allowing him to cuff her. She liked him and knew that he wouldn't try to cope a feel. “How’s your Star-King?”

“He’s not mine, for starters, he's more like this annoying brother that I just can't rid of. You have no idea how often I try to get rid of him." Joelle drawled out. "And he doesn’t look like he’s doing so good.” She glanced over at Peter.

“Hey! Star-King!” Dey said as another Nova Corp cuffed Peter.

“Star-Lord.” Peter muttered, sending Joelle dirty look as she laughed loudly.

"Solid burn, Dey." Joelle said between laughter as she doubled over.

“Oh, sorry, Lord. I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name.” Dey explained to his partner.

“Come on, man. It's a...it's an outlaw name.” Peter muttered.

“Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird.”

“People would remember if you would be Star-Lady.”

That stopped the mutant's laughter faster than any threat.  
  
“That’s never gonna happen.” Was Joelle's deadpanned reply, her upper lip even curled in disgust at the mere thought of it. "I would rather kiss the tree man then having Star-Lady as an outlaw name."

Peter shot his friend an annoyed look, she didn't have to have that kind of reaction to his suggestion. That was just rude.

They were loaded up on the ship with the others; Joelle waited until the Corpsmen where turned away before she kicked the raccoon, sending him careening a good few feet.

“I’m gonna kick your ass for that, Princess!”  
  
“Back on my planet; we skin things like you for _hats_ , you fucking ass hat!”

Peter sighed heavily, _here we go again..._. “Joe, you’ll get in trouble.”

“If this vermin hadn’t attacked us, we wouldn’t be here! And we're already in trouble, dumb ass! So too late for that warning!"  
  
“Who you callin’ vermin, girlie?! At least I’m not an ugly humie like you.”

"I'm not a humie, _vermin_."

"You look like a humie, _humie_."

Peter gave a deep sigh; it was gonna be a long trip to prison especially since the raccoon and Joelle were now taking verbal shots at each other. He was going to get a headache way before he even got to the prison...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joelle is a bit of a foul mouthed when she's really pissed off

**Author's Note:**

> It should be interesting to have a Feral mutant who can heal and age slowly to be in space and get into space shenanigans with Peter and the gang.
> 
> Lots of shenanigans can be had. 
> 
> Also Joe doesn't mind being called a Terran but don't call her a human because she was raised with her mother and grandmother and both Feral females don't like humans, in fact before Erik came out her grandmother hated humans almost as much as he did if not even more.
> 
> Peter is counted among the hated humans because she had been raised with him...lucky guy


End file.
